


At Ollivanders

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #629: Snape in Diagon Alley - Ollivanders, and as a pick me up for Akatnamedeaster.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> ATK spanking, fingering, possibly dub-con. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Ollivanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #629: Snape in Diagon Alley - Ollivanders, and as a pick me up for Akatnamedeaster.
> 
> **Warning(s):** ATK spanking, fingering, possibly dub-con. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

At Ollivanders

~

It’s risky, but he needs a wand, so Severus puts quill to ink to jot a letter to Ollivanders. It’s been decades and the man’s old; Severus hopes that means he won’t recall just who Severus is. 

Unfortunately, he’s wrong. 

At least the letter’s polite. 

_I’m not comfortable seeing you, but I’ve hired an assistant. If you’re agreeable, he can handle your case._

It’s better than he expected. Severus closes his eyes, recalling his struggle to ignore Ollivander’s cries for help from the Malfoy dungeons. This is more than he deserves. 

Severus exhales. Perhaps it really is a new world. 

~

Arriving in Diagon, Severus keeps his face down, uses quick steps, fearing someone will recognise him. 

No one does. 

Entering Ollivanders, he looks around. It’s early, there are no other customers, no shouting children, no anxious parents. 

He relaxes. 

“Snape. You’re right on time.” 

Severus’ world tilts and he stiffens. Surely not. Fate cannot be so cruel. And yet… “Black,” he whispers. 

“So.” Black leans nonchalantly against the shop’s counter. “I hear you need a wand.” 

It takes all Severus’ strength not to turn around and walk out. But he needs a wand. It’s going to be a long day. 

~

Black shows him several wands while shooting him speculative looks. It drives Severus spare, but he ignores his discomfort. He’s out of options. Gregorovitch didn't return his owls. Ollivander’s is his last resort. 

It goes well, all things considered. Severus finds several responsive wands and spends blissful minutes deciding which fits best. 

His old wand was stiff, but the one to which he keeps returning is flexible. It feels like an extension of himself. It’s difficult to put it down. “This one,” he says. 

“Great choice.” Black is all business. Until they get to the till. Then everything goes pear-shaped. 

~

“You don’t deserve this.”

Severus blinks. “Excuse me?” 

Black smirks. “That’s what you think, anyway. That you don’t deserve a new wand, a new chance.”

Severus looks away. “You’re no Legilimens.” 

“I’m an astute judge of mood.” Black laughs darkly. “Try spending months as a dog. You quickly learn to read human body language.”

“How nice for you,” Severus sneers. “May I have my wand now?” 

“I can help.” The words are…unexpected.

Severus hesitates. “And why would you do that?”

“I owe you.” Black’s voice is soft. “I pay my debts.”

Could he help? Severus goes still. “Go on.”

~

“No.” Severus crosses his arms. He’d have left Ollivanders already but for the fact Black’s tucked his new wand back under the counter. His new wand for which he's already paid.

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Black smirks. “It’ll help you atone, and you never know, maybe you’ll like it.” 

Severus sneers. “Does Ollivander know you use his shop to ply your perverted lifestyle habits?” 

Black’s smile vanishes. “Garrick can’t even look at his shop. Know why? Because he was tortured by your friends.”

Severus bows his head.

“Now, are you ready to atone?” 

Severus’ hands clench into fists. “Yes,” he whispers. 

~

It’s humiliating. Severus can’t believe he’s allowing Black this liberty. And yet, as the first blow falls on his naked backside, something inside him loosens. 

They’re in back of Ollivander’s shop, and he’s braced over Black’s knee like a naughty schoolboy. Severus can only imagine the picture they make. 

Black is adept at this. His blows are steady, and he slowly warms every part of Severus’ arse.

To his horror, Severus’ cock starts to harden. Even as his arse starts to burn. Even as the blows speed up and Black is panting. 

Is his wand worth this, he wonders. _Yes._

~

Eventually, Black stops. “You’re enjoying this,” he says. It’s not a question. 

Drunk on pleasure, Severus tries to move, but can’t. Black’s hand is braced against the back of his neck. The touch is oddly comforting. 

“So am I,” Black whispers. His hand caresses Severus’ arse. When Severus whimpers, he continues, parting the burning globes, sliding a suddenly slick finger along his crack. 

Every part of him burning, Severus pushes back against that finger, closing his eyes when it slides inside him. When another joins it, he’s shameless, humping Black like a dog. When he comes, the world goes white. 

~

When Severus comes to, he’s still over Black’s knee. Gasping, he lurches to his feet. 

This time Black allows it, not speaking as Severus, teetering, pulls on his clothes. 

They return to the front of Ollivanders, Severus walking stiffly. 

Reaching under the counter, Black hands him his new wand. “That won’t be enough.” 

Severus pockets the wand. “What?”

Black smiles, a genuine one. “Your punishment. You’ll feel like you need to atone more. When it gets too much, come back. I’ll be here.” 

Severus sneers halfheartedly. “Whatever.” But as he steps out into the street, he knows he’ll be back. 

~


End file.
